The Science of Love
by miss requiem passion
Summary: Currently Undecided x OC She's untouchable, when she wants to be. Right when you think you got her she slips through your fingers with a sassy retort, leaving you nothing but a petal to remember her by. She doesn't care for your reasoning, she makes her own. The mind is powerful thing, able to create and destroy- but easily corrupted by love. Oh disgusting love...


She skipped; she fell, and she died.

She felt like she was falling so slowly, like the sun setting. She knew when the process began that this was probably it, this simple gesture of clumsiness that would evidently send her to the beyond with only a glimpse at the people she knew. Everything around her blurred, the sounds of rain and yelling in the distance; the sweeping smell of mud and blood, and the feeling of the cold wind as her body raced to the ground. Her round glasses floated off her face, rendering her blind in the last moments of her life. She thought the tears would come, that her mind would race with possibilities. She would be consumed with confusion and a stabbing feeling of guilt; but, nothing came. Numbness. Blank and empty like a piece of paper.

In reality her descent lasted a whole 6.5 seconds and she was dead. She was lost into an ocean of brisk waves. If she was not dead from the fall, then from the rocks; and if not so, then from the creatures that lay deep beneath in the ocean.

Just another human soul lost into the universe.

/

Everything was overwhelming. The buildings, the city, the people, the smells, the people, the food, the people, the trees, and _the people_. Oh the amounts of people were enough to make anyone's head spin.

She knew when she decided to make the rash decision to plant herself onto a plan and head to Japan that she was in for a rather wild ride; however, in that momentarily lapse of judgment she had forgotten how much she hated people. In this case specifically humans. Specifically humans who are stupid and or morally incompetent.

This may or may not be why she ended up on the rather sharp end of a knife, pressed into her throat.

"Don't be getting involved in things you don't need to be getting involved in foreigner." A man about twice her size threatened. He looked rather rough, but stupid. His hair was slicked back wildly, black and void of compassion like the expression she wore. He wore several small scars on his face, with dark slanted eyes that had seen more than she had cared to forgive. His blue uniform told a different story though, a teenager she realized. A worn, high school uniform and he was already well on his way to being a hard core criminal. It was a good thing she intervened.

"She a pretty little thing isn't she Kouzu? A little on the chubby side but pretty enough. Let's tie her up and bring her in with this one," a second man said behind the one with the knife to her throat. One of his arms easily holding the young 14 year old girl in place. The young girl was frightened, her twin braided brown hair swaying as she cried and with fumbling hands, held her skirt down. A couple other teenaged thugs that were surrounding all mumbled their respective opinions, mostly in agreement for another possession to sell. They could always use more girls. They could always use more money. They could always use something else to pass the time.

"No." Kouzu stated quickly with a tense jaw, silencing the vote. "…this one's got a look I don't like." He mumbled darkly, eyes narrowing as he pressed his into her throat deeper. The older girl made no change on her face, merely blinked as the light on her round glasses shifted slightly.

"Well I have to say I'm very appreciative of not being invited along." She stared blankly, the humor lost in the situation. "…but she can't very well go with you either, yeah? She has to get to class; it's a little early to be abducting a young girl isn't it my friends?"

"What a little snarky-"one of the side thugs started, making his way over with pulled up sleeves. The older girl's eyes shifted to the thug, bracing herself for confrontation.

"HAY ASSHOLES," interrupted an obnoxious tenor from down the alleyway. The older girl tipped her head slightly to the side; the knife cutting slightly into her neck, to view the body of the obnoxious voice. The guy looked scruff and ragged. His black slicked back hair just as wild as Kouzu's, wearing only a pair of worn jeans and a white t-shirt. The young man's hands were on his hips, his young face holding a disappointed look one might give when scolding children.

"I thought I told you idiots to stay off my turf. I'm the only one who gets to kidnap innocent little girls around here." The new guy stated sarcastically, with a hint of malice. She motioned her head back to where it was while rolling her eyes. She wasn't about to be in the middle of some piss contest, assaulted girl or no assaulted girl. She took a step back from the dagger, getting ready to walk out when the chance came.

"Urameshi! You can't kidnap her! She's just a little thing!" another voiced boomed, shaking her ear drums slightly. She mentally huffed. There was already an abundance of egos before these ones showed up. However the older girl took one look at the crying girl and realized she couldn't run away though. The guilt settled in her stomach and she mentally groaned at the feeling.

"Shut up Kuwabara! It was a joke, you're fucking ruining everything!" shouted the loud tenor.

"Well how was I supposed to know!" said the presumably named Kuwabara.

"I don't know idiot, maybe because we have done this like a thousand times?! Are you getting stupider? I thought you were going to school for a reason!"

"I'll have you know I'm passing all of my classes with C's thank you! You have no room to talk Mr. Sir flunk-sa-lot!"

"WHAT?! I swear I fucking saved the world a million times and everyone still finds something to bitch at me about! Cut me a break!"

"Well-"

"GET EM'" yelled an impatient Kouzu as he moved his dagger upwards and away from the older girls general direction. The others snapped out of their daze and preceded to attack the newer members in the alley. She took the opportunity and chose to make a run for it- whistling to get the small girls attention and pointing into the opposite way of the fighting. The girl followed, and before they knew it they were out on the streets. The older girl made a run away from the 14 year old, and when the young girl turned around probably to say thank you- her teary eyes found no one. She wiped the tears from her cheek and began to run home, her braids swaying in the effort.

The older girl sighed dramatically, questioning why she keeps putting herself in these situations. If she had the choice she would avoid interaction with everyone. Brushing off her leggings, she adjusted her turtleneck sweater and messenger bag, her round glasses shinning in the sun as she started making her way around the city like before.

By evening, she felt drained that this was going to be her new home for a while. While she enjoyed the culture, possible the food- the people were too far and plenty. The lights too bright and many. The older girl rubbed her eye beneath her glasses, mumbling lowly to herself. She came across a home restaurant on her way back to the outskirts. The sign above said Yukimura's Restaurant, and she stepped in.

"Hello, and welcome!" Stated an older man, probably around middle aged wearing a white cooks uniform and apron. An older woman with her back turned beside him. "Welcome, have a seat- what can I get you today? The house special?" he stated with a cheery smile.

The girl took a seat on the stool, motioning to cradle her cheek in one hand.

"Are you offering the house special because it's the most expensive item you sell or because it's really your house special?" she stated casually, with a little sarcasm. Her eyes glanced across the Japanese menu. The man seemed taken aback for a moment, before the woman beside him- presumably his wife, started laughing.

"It's good dear, you should get it! Just a big bowl of ramen, meat and veggies. Our regulars order it often," the woman smiled, wiping her hands in a rag.

"Alright," the girl responded tiredly. The old man was quiet, blinking several times before a smile broke on his face and he turned his back to get to work.

"We don't see many foreigners these days," stated the older lady, making conversation.

"I got bored and decided to find somewhere interesting to go". The girl responded out of politeness, eyes still downcast on the counter.

"You have a place to stay already?" the older man mention from the grill, flipping some noodles.

"Yes," she responded quickly and quietly.

"ah, good. The city can be dangerous at night." The man said quietly, "…good thing our Keiko got her someone who can keep her safe!" he finished proudly with a goofy smile.

"Honey!" The older woman exclaimed, her hands snapping to her hips. "You know Keiko doesn't like you talking about her!"

"pfft she is the only daughter I have, I'll talk about her all I want!" He huffed, swinging his spatula in the air animatedly as he argued with his wife. Unfortunately he burned the chicken in the process for the house special. The old couple suddenly froze, looking at the smoke coming from the grill and apologized quickly. The girl had to keep from laughing out loud.

"It's fine, I don't mind burnt chicken." She replied, her eyes dropping slightly as she began to lower her head into her arms. "…wake me when it's finished however…"

They never woke her.

/

"Holy shit I can't believe we are this lucky, I wish everything was this easy…" an obnoxious tenor mumbled, followed by a loud screech of pain.

"Yusuke!" a feminine voice stated irritated, "you don't even know if it's her! Just because she is a foreigner doesn't mean she's the girl you are supposed to be looking for." The tenor voice mumbled angrily back at her in response.

"Whiiiiiiiipped…" whispered another familiar male voice, though it was more at regular volume than at a whisper. The girl however then heard an unfamiliar smooth chuckle; following the insults, tempers and girlish squeaking. She decided to move then, lifting her head up from her arms. She quickly realized even without her glasses she was in the same exact spot as last night, the counter and stool felt warm and familiar. She rubbed her eyes, moving her hands to run through and scratch along the side of her head, as she grumbled under her breath about stupid people not waking her up or feeding her.

"I'm so sorry! Did we wake you up?" Exclaimed the female voice. If the girl had to guess, the voice belonged to the daughter of the owners. The female spoke in the same loud and hurried speech pattern. "… My parents said they didn't want to wake you, so the dummies left you to sleep on the counter.. I'll make you some breakfast if you want though! Since they didn't wake you up for dinner…um.." the female trailed off, embarrassed slightly for her parents.

The other girl blinked a couple times, reaching around for her glasses.

"Oh, here-"stated a loud voice, making her ears tense slightly. "Here is your glasses lady, Yusuke took them."

"What?! Don't blame that shit on me Kuwabara, you're the one who wanted to see how blind she was."

"Did not! Take responsibility for something, just once Urameshi! Be a man!" replied a very annoying and loud 'Kuwabara'.

"Take responsibility?! I'll take my fist and beat your-"

"SHUT UP. Or so help me I will smack both of you!" shouted the female quickly. Said blind girl put on her glasses, revealing a site to see. Two men cowering in the corner from a much shorter and skinner female, whose fist were clenched at her sides. She reminded her of a fierce lion, her short brown hair seemingly flaring along with her anger. Adjusting her gaze she realized another man was standing in the room, his long red hair tied up into a ponytail. He was leanly built, skinny but athletic; wearing a pair of dark jeans with cardigan sweater covering most of his white button up underneath. The red head appeared calm and polite, definably clean and much more elegant in comparison to his companions at the moment. His gaze met hers and she instantly realized he was not of the human variety. Those forest eyes were much deeper than her hazel ones, and swirled with an essence uniquely demonic. The single act of meeting eyes already had her mind searching for the escape route away from these people. The gentle and fake smile he gave her only made her realize just how dangerous he was. Only made her realized the potential amount of danger she could be in with the other guys.

"Are you all always so energetic in the mornings?" she stated in an attempted to appear charismatic and kind. She forced the laughed at the end, but it must have sounded right enough from the way the other female smiled brightly back.

"Ah, well its actually the afternoon…" the short brown haired female laughed awkwardly after seeing the other girls face drop. "My names Keiko, by the way. If you want to eat something before you leave I'm supposed to make it for you and-"

"Do you know what a demon is yes or no?" interrupted Urameshi bluntly, causing everyone to stop in surprise. Keiko's face lit up red so fast afterwards; with a glare so mean even the scariest demons would cower back from it.

"Yusuke!"

"Wait-" Yusuke stated with a serious expression, effectively throwing off the others. He held a single arm up, palm faced outwards at Keiko. "…so do you?" he addressed the other girl. She blinked for a moment, watching the shock resonate on the other by standers. This was seemingly an out of character act for him she realized. She felt a sly half smile split on her face. This was not just a coincidence they met her here.

"What?" she laughed lightly, making an amused expression. "Demons? Like 'I now cast you out of this body' demons? Sorry, but I'm not an exorcist. Aha" She adjusted her glasses and gave Yusuke an incredulous look. He looked her straight in the eyes and for a moment she panicked. Those brown hues with flecks of gold were not of the human variety either.

"She's a clever liar, could even rival you Fox." Bellowed a deep voice from behind her, it sent shivers down her back and her stress level sky rocketed. She was in a room with three demons and she had only been awake 5 minutes, not nearly enough time to figure a plan of escape.

"Hiei called it, she's a fucking lair. Let's bring her in." Yusuke stated seriously, standing up from his seat and stretching his arms above his head with a smug look on his face.

"Wait Yusuke-"Keiko stuttered, looking at the other girl with a mix of worry and pity.

"I'm a liar?" Stated the other girl calmly, titling her head with a confused look. She didn't turn around to acknowledge the other creature. Instead kept her eyes with the other in front of her. "…why am I a liar? Who is he to say I'm a liar?" She appeared confusion and stress.

"You said you didn't know about demons, and Hiei over there can read minds. So yeah, might as well drop the act chicka." Yusuke stated smugly, his arms behind his head.

"Don't be so mean Urameshi," Kuwabara said, standing up while brushing off his pants in an attempted to not seem awkward. "She prolly has a good reason to lie-"

"I'm not lying." She interrupted quickly, acting insulted. "I don't believe in lying, and I don't think he can read minds. If he could as you say 'read minds' then why ask me the questions at all? You don't even know my name and you're accusing me of things." She stayed seated in her seat, something the group found odd. Most people would have gotten up and angry and animated, or tried to have gotten away. She stayed seated, like she was merely discussing the weather. Kurama remained silent, instead observing the scene. Keiko stood beside him, biting her lip.

"Look you don't have to keep up the-" Yusuke started to fume.

"She isn't lying." Kurama interrupted lightly, a small smile on his face as pushed off the wall and settled his hand in his pockets. "…She never once said she didn't believe or not know of demons." Everyone stood still for a moment, and she had to refrain from smiling at Kurama's catch in her specific sentence.

"Like I said a clever liar." Hiei growled, his katana unsheathed and poised at the side of her neck. She briefly hoped this would be the last time for a while something sharp and pointed would be at her throat. She eyes shifted to the sharp steal that shone in the light, but she kept her face passive as she lifted her eyes to the saddened and worried human female. She gave a smile in an attempt to calm down the other girl, but was met with even more worry on her face.

"Chill Hiei! She hasn't even done anything!" Kuwabara yelled, hurrying over to them.

"Wait Kuwabara, she could be dangerous." Kurama mentioned a lot more casually than the boys were used to. It caused Kuwabara to stop and blink in shock at him.

"For the record," She mentioned just as casually, but more as a sarcastic remark. "I'm really not dangerous. One hit and I'm pretty dead. So I really don't know what you would want with little ol' me."

"Spirit World wants you. 'Parently you did something bad, you gotta go do your time like everyone else." Yusuke mentioned casually. He looked at Kuwabara with a bored expression as the oaf took out his compact and started to contact Koenma. The girl sighed, appearing to give up by resting her cheek on her hand again.

"Not too happy about going to spirit world? It's not as bad as you might think." Kurama mentioned lightly with a smile, even though by his stance it seemed like he still felt threatened. "…some punishments are lesser than others."

"and what if I didn't deserve punishment?" She mentioned lowly, her bright hazel eyes shining through her glasses as she locked eyes with Kurama again. The fox shifted uneasy, but gave a gentle smile filled with pity.

Yusuke started to laugh.

"Whelp, you are pretty much fucked till we find out what you did then!"

"I don't think so." She huffed flatly, flexing her fingers. A burst of unfamiliar blue energy blew through the room, sending Hiei and his sword away from her. It wasn't powerful enough to push or knock down the others, her intention only of getting Hiei out of her 'shield zone'. When the light cleared she was still seated on the stool, her hand in her cheek and her eyes glowing a pale blue. Kurama was the first to notice the earring now floating up and down, it also glowing a pale blue.

".. I have no intention of going anywhere with a bunch of Spirit Dogs- especially when 3 of them are so hypocritically Demon." She spoke heatedly.

Hiei had immediately sprung from where he landed to strike her again, too fast for Kurama to even shout at him to stop. Her energy shield glowed bright at the spot where he attempted to hit her, his sword effectively shattering and bouncing him back. The pure hot flare of anger in his energy had her smirking, against her better judgment.

"Hot-Headed are we?" She said, shifting slightly to look at Hiei for the first time. She instantly realized he was obviously demon looking. His built rough and thick, his eyes glowing red with malice, face covered in small scratches and scars; lips covering multiple sets of sharp teeth with a hard straight jawline. He was the definition of demon…and she absolutely hated him.

Hiei chose not to respond to such an obvious attempt to anger him further.  
…also maybe he didn't respond because he was too angry to say anything in a language she would understand.

"…Well there went your chances of getting out of here." replied a ruffled and sarcastic Yusuke, standing in front of Keiko in an attempt to guard. Keiko put a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down, but he shook it off to her disappointment and fear. She retaliated by huffing and giving him a jab in the side.

He smirked and ignored it.

"I think we both knew I didn't really have a chance Detective." She replied smoothly, straightening herself as she started to get down from her stool.

"Hey! How do you even know we are detectives huh?!" Yelled Kuwabara, shaking his fist. She gave him an incredulous look. He attempted to run forward and grab her but he bounced off her shield and landed against the wall. Yusuke's glare seemed to darken, but Kurama and Hiei appeared unfazed.

"You know of Koenma?" Kurama mentioned lightly, his stance stretched bigger as he stared directly into her eyes.

"Who doesn't know Koenma these days? Or rather, who doesn't know of Koenma's lapdogs?" She replied sarcastically, grabbing her bag off her chair. Kurama noted how at ease she seemed to be.

"It appears you seem to think you have the advantage right now," Kurama started, pulling a seed from his hair with a straight face. She guessed he was trying to scare her. "…You must have quite a lot of experience with fighting to appear so calm in the knowledge that we are in fact, spirit detectives."

"Or she's just an idiot like the oaf." Hiei snarled, tossing his now useless sword to the side with a growl.

"Hey!" Yelled Kuwabara, rubbing the back of his head as he stumbled to stand next to Yusuke again. The girl straightened her sweater; as she leaned down to pull her socks up more. She appeared very calm like Kurama said, but on the inside she was ready to burst.

"Or maybe you're just bad at reading people," the girl replied with a smirk as she set her foot down and went to do the other. She wondered when they would catch on that she was stalling. She tugged a little harder on her sock when she heard Yusuke start to laugh.

"You obviously don't know much about us if you're saying things like that!" Kuwabara cracked a smirk at Yusuke's continued laughing; but when he looked to Kurama to see that he was not even the slightest bit phased, he elbowed Yusuke to shut up.

"Well I know that you're all stupid." She responded brightly, putting her hands on her hips and continuing to only stare at Kurama. It was Hiei who responded by dashing out the door without a word, swearing under his breath. Kurama followed shortly after, running straight through the girl with an equally angry look on his face.

"What the fuck just happened?" Yusuke muttered as he and Kuwabara stood still for a second, before blinking wildly and chasing after the girl. Keiko was the only one left, looking at the now apparently not real, version of the glasses girl.

"You aren't real?" Keiko asked lightly, her curiosity getting the best of her. The girl with the glasses smiled brightly, adjusting her glasses.

"I left when the bright light happened."

"How?" Keiko replied in awe, even though she knew she shouldn't be socializing with the now 'enemy'.

"That's a secret." The girl said, and not even 3 seconds later disappearing- only a small pink petal lay on the floor. Keiko picked up the petal and watched in fade into ashes in her hand, her eyes widening at the scene.

/

She was running. Running. Left right left right left right, jump, land, breath- run.

They should be given more credit than she originally gave them. They certainly were persistent. She had gotten at least a 10 minute head start and Hiei had already caught up with her. She had known demons were fast, but she never encountered one that could actually keep up with her without even trying.

It was pretty scary. And exhilarating.

Hiei chased her through the night, the others showing up later as well. She was running on empty as it was, only a couple hours left in her. Scratch that really, she stopped running and collapsed.

"fuck me…" she huffed loudly and ragged. On her knees, hands holding her up with her head facing downwards. She hadn't run so long in such a long time. Her lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Bout…god damn..time, fuck!" Yelled an exasperated Yusuke as he collapsed beside her on his back, effectively startling her to get up and run again. Only to have Yusuke's callused and strong grip on her ankle, sending her back to the ground. "…stay still…for like 5 minutes, please….Jesus Christ."

"Ah- you caught her" came a shortened and smooth voice from behind. Kurama came into view, looking tired but manageable. He placed his hands on his knee, his once clean ponytail now scattered on his shoulders. "…I guess that means you win the bet."

"Hell fucking yeah- pay up!...and while you're at it," Yusuke paused, breathing deeply. "…go back and pull the money from Kuwabara's wallet and give it to me…too tired to go and wake his ass up."

"Maybe if you weren't stupid enough to run full speed the entire night you would have so easily succumbed to weakness, Detective." Replied a deep baritone, vibrating the air around her and effectively refueling her anger. He clearly wasn't tired. Damn Bastard Hiei.

"Go away." Mumbled the woman, admitting defeat to no one but the ground. "…I'm tired.."

"YOU'RE TIRED." Yelled a cranky Yusuke. "FUCK YOU. GET UP. IF I GOTTA WALK BACK TO GENKAI'S, YOU DO TOO."

"Just kill me already, I would be much appreciative," She replied in a whiney voice, content to just lay on the ground in till she recovered enough.

"Pathetic." Hiei spoke angrily, darting over and kicking her in the side. "..get up you useless human."

"Hiei." Kurama snapped lowly, glaring at his friend as he rose to full height- still breathing kind of heavy.

"Go fuck yourself, you stupid worthless demon." She growled harshly, clutching her stomach where she was hit and she tried to get up. "You can take your whole damn race and burn in hell!" she yelled louder, ripping her ankle out of Yusuke's grasp and swinging it directly into Hiei's face. The kick sent her backward on her back again, but it landed. Hiei growled lightly, turning his face back to regular position with only a slight scuff mark appearing on his cheek. He moved and snatched her up by her hair, pulling her behind him as she kicked and screamed.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, grabbing onto Hiei's wrist and squeezing. Hiei stopped abruptly but didn't let go. His face scrunched in anger as he stared at Kurama, a deep growl vibrating through his chest. Kurama didn't respond to his demon threat.

"Are you really so worked up from a human girl insulting you and the equivalent of poking you in the face? I didn't know you were so easily subjected to the smallest of annoyances, Hiei," Kurama stated lowly, almost like a threat. "…not a trait I thought I'd find in the Heir to Mukuro's throne." Hiei merely responded by throwing the girl to the ground and disappearing with a loud growl. All the while Yusuke lay on the ground, watching with tired eyes.

"Dibs on not carrying her." Yusuke stared blankly, forcing himself to get up from the ground, Kurama sighed, and glanced over at the girl as she stared at the ground her face had just been on. Her hair was a tangled mess, red scratches and blotches of dirt on her face. However she didn't appear to be in pain, or upset in any way. Her eyes were blank like a void, and Kurama walked over to shake her out of it.

"No!" she yelled suddenly, the rush of emotion seemingly giving her more energy. She slapped Kurama's hand away. "…I don't need any help from some stupid demon." She muttered, standing on her own with shaking legs before she attempted to dart off again. Kurama caught her easily this time, effectively knocking her out. He looked at Yusuke.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled, putting his hand up beside his head. "I called dibs on not carrying her, that's all you bro." Kurama sighed and lifted her onto his back piggy back style, looking as Yusuke laughed and turned to walk in front of them. He immediately fell on his face, a root disappearing into the ground.

"God damnit Kurama!" Yusuke yelled form the ground as Kurama ran ahead a small smirk on his face.

* * *

Hopefully this was a good first chapter. Thanks for reading! Review if you have the time with any suggestions or questions and so on and so forth. Thanks again.

-MissRequiem


End file.
